communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Wie du dich als Admin im wilden Wiki-Dschungel durchschlägst
Dieser Blog beruht auf „Navigating the Wilds of Adminship - Revisited“ von Sannse. Es ist der letzte von sechs Blogs einer Serie über Admins auf FANDOM, adaptiert von alten Blogs von Sannse. Tausend Dank an SpacePucky für die Übersetzung! Es ist nicht einfach, ein Wiki als Admin gut zu führen, und überall lauern Fallgruben.Wer mit dem Wort nichts anzufangen weiß: Eigentlich steht es für eine Jagdfalle (eine versteckte Grube). In dem Zusammenhang kann man es als „Fettnäpfchen“, „Gefahr“ oder „Irrtum“ verstehen. Wie meidet man diese Gruben – ebenso wie die Krokodile, die vermutlich darin lauern? Im Folgenden habe ich einige Gedanken niedergeschrieben, wie man sie umgehen und sicher die Wiki-Landschaft durchqueren kann. Die Klippe der unerreichbaren Perfektion Wikis sind erweiterbar. Wenn es richtig läuft, kann sich der nebensächlichste Artikel zu einem wunderbaren Werk entwickeln. Man braucht lediglich jemanden, der die erste Bearbeitung tätigt, und jemanden, der dann darauf aufbaut. Wikis sind niemals vollständig. Es gibt immer etwas Neues hinzuzufügen und selbst die kleinsten Beiträge bringen das Wiki weiter. Manchmal bestehen Admins aber darauf, dass nur vollständige (und makellose) Artikel in ein Wiki gehören. Das könnte aber dazu führen, dass es am Ende insgesamt viel weniger Artikel gibt! Also mach dich nicht verrückt wegen des einen oder anderen Mangels … sie gehören zum Pfad Richtung Perfektion. Das unpassierbare Tal der Überbehütung Vandalismus ist ein regelmäßiges Problem für Administratoren und es ist normal, Seiten schützen zu wollen, damit es erst gar nicht dazu kommt. Allerdings verhinderst du auf diese Weise unter Umständen auch gute Bearbeitungen. Denke an die besten Wikis auf FANDOM: Du hättest sie niemals alleine füllen können. Wärst du aber der erste Admin und hättest alle Seiten geschützt, wäre dir nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Gehe mit Seitenschutz also sparsam um und schütze nur, wo es absolut nötig ist und nur für kurze Zeiträume. Die Stromschnellen der vorschnellen Rechtevergabe Etwas, das ich häufig in neuen Wikis sehe, sind Gründer, die Benutzern Adminrechte geben, sobald diese dem Wiki beitreten. Das ist verständlich: Es ist aufregend, wenn sich die ersten Autoren dem Wiki anschließen und man will sie damit zum Bleiben ermutigen. Aber Vertrauen in Autoren kommt erst mit Zeit, direktem Austausch und einigen guten Bearbeitungen. Es ist das Beste, Vertrauen aufzubauen, bevor man jemanden zum Admin ernennt. Auf diese Weise kannst du sichergehen, dass so jemand nicht plötzlich alle Nutzer sperrt oder „Ohrwurm!“ auf jede Seite schreibt. Der Treibsand der einsamen Administratoren Auf der anderen Seite kann es auch eine Fallgrube sein, für zu lange Zeit keine neuen Administratoren zu ernennen. Es kann schwierig sein, neue Leute in ein Team zu holen, wenn du nicht ganz sicher bist, ob sie Dinge richtig machen. Aber Wikis funktionieren am besten, wenn sie von der Community gelenkte Projekte sind. Bei einem größeren Admin-Team verteilt sich die Last besser, mehr Leute können bei wichtigen Entscheidungen mitreden, und es hält den Betrieb aufrecht, wenn mal jemand abspringt. Die ersten Admins, die dich in einem Wiki begleiten, müssen nicht perfekt sein (das bist du selber vermutlich auch nicht), solange sie vertrauenswürdig, hilfsbereit und lernbereit sind. Die Bärenfalle der Strenge Ein Admin muss manchmal Entschlossenheit zeigen. Ein zu sanftmütiger Admin wird schlechtes Benehmen nicht als solches anzeigen, Streits nicht unterbinden oder jemanden fürs Unfug stiften nicht sperren (besonders niemanden, den sie mögen!). Gleichzeitig kann zu viel Strenge aber auch schädlich sein. Es ist wichtig, als Admin höflich zu bleiben – dazu zählen auch Sperrbegründungen. Ein Wiki mit ruhiger und freundlicher Atmosphäre hat bessere Chancen, gute Autoren anzuziehen und zu behalten. Das Labyrinth der Führung Eine der schwierigsten Herausforderungen für Administratoren ist die Trennung zwischen dem Hören auf die Community und dem Treffen von Entscheidungen als einer der Leiter der Community. Wenn die Admins sich mit der Community über jede Kleinigkeit abstimmen müssten und über jede Sperre oder jedes Zurücksetzen von Vandalismus diskutiert werden müsste, käme das Wiki zum Stillstand. Admins müssen administrieren. Gleichzeitig braucht ein von der Community gelenktes Projekt die Meinung der Community-Mitglieder bei wichtigen Entscheidungen. Beispielsweise ist es in einigen Wikis üblich, dass Admins Vandalen ohne Absprache sperren, aber erst mit der Community (und den Betroffenen) sprechen, wenn sie eine Sperre für ein regelmäßiges Community-Mitglied für nötig halten. Andere Wikis bewegen sich mehr am anderen Ende der Skala. Du musst für dein Wiki die richtige Balance finden. Balance ist sowieso fast immer der Schlüssel zum sicheren Überqueren der Hängeseilbrücke über den Admin-Abgrund. Extreme Worten oder Taten führen häufig zu extremen Auseinandersetzungen oder Ergebnissen. Wenn du deinen Weg vorbei findest an den vielen Hürden, die sich beim Leiten eines aktiven Wikis ergeben, dann wirst du einer der großen Entdecker sein, die den Weg zu hervorragender Community-Führung finden. ---- Denkst du, dass alle wichtigen Hürden genannt wurden? Welche Fallgrube hältst du für besonders tückisch? ; Anmerkung en:User blog:Sannse/Navigating the Wilds of Adminship - Revisited Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News